Remind me to never remind you to remind me
by RandomLifeStyle- Chase Gewalt
Summary: Shika x OC Please Review


Humming to herself Chiyoko smiled as she sat on her couch turning on the TV and eating her cookies. Turning the volume up, she hit play on the remote as she curled up on the couch pulling the cover around her. With her smile still in place she grabbed another cookie just as there was a knock at her door. Rather than getting up she just yelled,

"Doors open."

Plopping the cookie in her mouth she grinned until she turned around seeing who was standing behind her. With a nervous laugh she offered him a cookie as she turned the TV off,

"Can I help you?"

With a sigh he shook his head mumbling at her,

"Your troublesome, did you know that?"

Laughing again she shrugged as she eat the cookie she had been holding out to him. Turning back around she started to watch the TV again, but only saw a few seconds before it was turned off.

"HEY! I was watching that!"

She turned back around to face him only too see him standing right behind the couch with the remote in his hand and his eyebrow raised at her. Shrugging at her outburst he turned around and walked into the study that was on the other side of the room. When he walked into the other room she growled as she got off the couch and walked over to the TV and hit the power button, turning it back on.

"That isn't the only way Shikamaru."

Chiyoko stated as she sat back down putting her feet on top of her coffee table, sighing she leaned back only to have the TV shut off again. Blinking she glimpsed behind her to see him leaning on the doorframe to her study with the remote still in hand. Growling again she stood up and threw her hands up.

"Fine, I'll be in there in a second, at least let me put these up."

She growled as she picked up her cookies and the bottle of water she had. Walking into the kitchen she threw the cookie bag onto the counter and put her water in the fridge. After that was done she poked her head out of the kitchen and looked over at the study. Seeing that Shikamaru no longer stood in the doorway she grinned and darted to her room. Chiyoko slammed the door shut locking it and raced over to her bed practically jumping on it as she grabbed the remote to the TV. With a click the TV turned on and she laid back on the pillows that were scattered about her bed.

"Glade I finally got a TV in here now."

She said to herself as she curled up with a pillow. Just then the TV shut off, again she growled as she turned it on, only to have it turn off again. Chiyoko turned to her side only to see him sitting in her bay window still holding onto to other remote. Huffing she threw the pillow she clutched at him as she stood up.

"Fine! You win."

She responded as she got up and stomped over to the door with her head hanging. Peeking behind her she could see him with a grin in place as he followed behind her. Even with they walked into the study and she sat down at the desk he still had his grin in place when he joined her at the desk.

"You know, for you to be so lazy I didn't think you would actually do this when I asked you to."

She nearly wined as he just shrugged and pointed the desk and what lay on top of it. With a defeated sigh she opened her book and looked over at him only to see him leaning back in his chair and feet propped up on the side of her chair. Seeing her look over at him he gave her a lazy smile and closed his eyes as he put his arms behind his head.

"This is a drag."

Stilling his quote Chiyoko began reading scribbling down notes every now and then in the notebook beside her.

"If you finish maybe I'll give you your remote back."

Shikamaru mumbled as he opened his eyes watching her study, see that she wasn't listening he sat up and rolled his chair next to hers. When she still did not look up from her notes he leaned over kissed her check, finally getting a reaction out of the dark brown hair girl that sat beside him.

Chiyoko blushed as she looked up at him with a surprised look on her face as he just chuckled leaning back again.

"Maybe I'll remind you to actually do your homework more often, this is the quietest you've every been koi."

He laughed as he looked at his blushing girlfriends face that quickly changed into a grinning one as she leaned forward.

"Is that so?"

She asked as she stole a soft kiss from him, thinking to herself to never tell him to remind her she had homework again. After all she did have a three day weekend and it just started, she could have waited to do the work. But then again she didn't mind because Shikamaru was with her so she would let this slide for now.


End file.
